


Spinning (You spin me right 'round)

by Yellow_the_Writer



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death of a friend, M/M, Other, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit death, Why do so many tags exist for Tubbo and Ranboo but there isn't a DreamSMP fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_the_Writer/pseuds/Yellow_the_Writer
Summary: Prompt: @korokapot on instaTubbo sat staring at his as he watched his hands fiddle with the ends of his shirt. He felt as if he had been sitting there for hours. What was there left to do? Slowly, he closed his eyes to embrace the silence he sat with…
Relationships: Tubbo & Ranboo (platonic)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Spinning (You spin me right 'round)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a co-op with @Maddiemj2005 in the comment section of a Temporary Safe-place Fanfiction post on Instagram, and we both decided we wanted to post this on Ao3 instead of letting it die in 24 hours.  
> (The only thing I changed were some simple grammar and spelling issues)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Any mention of Ranboo being Tubbo's husband/vise versa is purely platonic/lore based)

Silence should not be what he hears. He should be with his friend. His brother. His Tommy. They should be laughing, sitting in the grass together and listening to their favorite discs.

Now, that will never happen again. 

Tubbo regretted that he didn’t see the signs sooner, that he didn’t see Dream manipulating him once more. He regretted that he couldn’t save his friend in time.

He looked up towards the gravestone that he had built. All of the flowers looked back at him. Their colors beautifully matched with the snow flying around them. If only Tommy was there. Tommy would have said something that made Tubbo smile, or laugh, or he would’ve suggested that they go play a game. 

If Tommy were here, Tubbo would have been happy.

Instead, he had to sit alone, staring at the same grave he had been watching for the past two hours. Even though he was wearing the warmest clothes that Snowchester had to offer, he was still cold. He sat in the freezing silence, trying his hardest to not let any tears fall. He knew he should head back soon. He had better things to do other than just looking at a grave, feeling sorry for himself.

But yet, he couldn’t move. 

He had been trying to accept the grief and move on for weeks, months maybe. He didn’t know how long it had been. It had felt like years. Everyday dragged on, sadness filling his every thought. Not even his husband could bring him the same joy Tommy had.

Speaking of Ranboo, he knew he was coming over later. Just another reason he should get off the bench and walk across the ice back to his frozen home.

Reluctantly, Tubbo pulled himself off of the wooden bench, dragging his feet towards the West, towards Snowchester. He saw the transport tunnel growing larger as he got closer, but he didn’t feel like going anywhere fast. Instead, he climbed on top of the tunnel and began walking, watching the scenery change from the chilled plains to the snowy frozen wasteland he called home.

A few flakes of snow were beginning to fall. There would probably be a storm soon, one that would make him stay inside.

He pushed open the door and walked inside, pounding the snow off his boots and setting them by the fireplace. He sat down at his table, pulling his necklace up to eye-level. The needle of the small compass now idly rotated in no one direction. It had no one to track, after all.

Every few seconds, the needle would stop. Tubbo had stopped getting excited when it did. He knew that the needle stopped because it was just going to change to another direction. That’s all the compass did anymore. It spins clockwise, stops for a second, and begins spinning counterclockwise. He wasn’t sure why he kept looking at it. Even after Tommy had left, he still refused to take the compass off.

He remembered the day he had nearly lost it.

Fundy, Ranboo and him had been working on the Guardian farm. A creeper had blown up near Tubbo and the necklace had fallen off. They all had spent hours looking for it, but found no trace. A few weeks later, Sam called Tubbo saying he had found it.

Tubbo had never crossed such a far distance so fast.

The glass cover on it was cracked, but it was easy to fix. Tubbo had then replaced the small string with a thin chain so it wouldn’t break again. That compass had brought him so much joy when he got it back. Now, it just gave him memories and grief. The compass was a constant reminder of the thing he had lost.

A soft knock threw him out of his thoughts. He moved over to the door and revealed a very snowy Ranboo. The storm had picked up quite a bit while he was lost in his past memories. He gestured for the taller man to come in, laying down an extra rug to place his wet boots. 

Ranboo sat down at the table while Tubbo opened a cupboard to retrieve the hot chocolate mix. He combined the mixture with some warm milk and waited for the extra chocolate to melt in.

Tubbo opened another cabinet and reached for two mugs. His hand hesitated as his eyes locked onto a faded red mug. He felt tears blossoming in the corners of his eyes, but pushed them away as he grabbed his green mug and a black mug for his husband. He poured the warm chocolate drink into the ceramic cups and brought them over to the table. Sitting down, he pushed the black mug over to Ranboo, who gladly accepted it.

They sat in silence together, quietly waiting for their drinks to cool down. The silence was comfortable when Tubbo was with Ranboo, but he knew that if he would have been with Tommy, there wouldn’t be a second of silence. He bit his lip and looked out towards the window, trying to hide his wet eyes from the Enderman hybrid.

He took a few deep breaths before starting a conversation, trying to distract himself for his sad thoughts.

“Did you get here okay?” Tubbo asked, trying his hardest to not let his voice shake.

“Yeah,” Ranboo replied, his voice quiet, “The snow doesn’t hurt near as bad as the rain does.”

Tubbo looked back towards his green mug. He could see his reflection in the brown liquid.

“You know,” Ranboo said quietly, “He’s not really gone.”

Tubbo looked up from his hot chocolate, “What do you mean? Of course he’s...gone,” he choked on his last words.

“This might sound super cheesy, but his memories still live on. Maybe, instead of dwelling on the now, we can remember the good times we had with him."

Tubbo fiddled with his miniature compass, “It’s hard. Everytime I turn the corner, I expect to see him there, getting ready to pull some elaborate prank on me. It’s not something that I’m going to forget quickly.”

“I never said that you needed to do this quickly. It will be a transition and it will take time. All I’m asking is that you try,” Ranboo reached across the table and held Tubbo’s hand, squeezing just slightly.

Tubbo wanted to scream that he was trying. He wanted to yell at Ranboo and take all his anger and sadness out on him. He knew he couldn’t. He knew that he shouldn’t do that to anyone. He knew that it would scare Ranboo, too, since Tubbo was rarely angry and Ranboo himself was jumpy. Instead, he just bit his tongue and squeezed Ranboo’s hand back.

He took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say before he replied to Ranboo.

“I am trying,” his voice cracked a little, “It’s just so...hard. I just-” 

Tubbo closed his eyes and let the tears flow. He tried to keep himself from crying, he didn’t want his husband to see him in the state. He felt himself hiccup. After a few more tries to get himself back together, he gave up. He started sobbing, never letting go of Ranboo’s hand.

Ranboo quickly stood up and walked around the table, never letting go of Tubbo’s hand. He crouched down and hugged Tubbo, not sure of what else to do.

“What you were saying earlier,” Ranboo tried talking to him, hoping that a conversation would calm the sobbing, “You said that you were just...something. What were-”

“I just want him back, Ranboo,” Tubbo quietly said, his head still on the hybrid’s shoulder,

“I want Tommy back”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out Maddie's page as well as mine. We both have some pretty great stories!


End file.
